villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Light
' The Light' is the patron deity of the Children Of The Light - although one of many entities in the cosmos claiming divine status The Light prefers to stay hidden from others and instead utilizes the Children Of The Light as tools by which to spread its influence across space/time. The Light is a being of Order that stands in opposition to destructive Chaos but is not loyal to the concept of "good" - valuing Order over all things, even personal freedom or ethics (in general however the Light is seen to exhibit benevolent behavior towards most beings - providing they share the deity's general view of the cosmos). History Origins The Light came into being early in the development of the living universe but certainly was not the first being in existence, in fact by the time The Light had manifested itself the universe was already home to a number of sentient species that had developed a series of complex belief systems. The Light found itself wandering (in the the form of a sentient star) across space/time for a considerable length of time before it decided to ascend to a higher-plane of existence, in order to ensure it could return to the living universe the Light left behind a tiny portion of its power - which acts an anchor of sorts to prevent the Light ever fully being lost to this sphere of existence. Formation Of The Children Of The Light Upon entering a new plane of existence the Light shed its form as a sentient star to take on the shape of a large glowing structure not unlike a snowflake, only burning with the same intensity it had done as a star. The Light then begin the grand task of creating a stronghold for its future aim of spreading its will across time/space, naming the realm "Paradise" the Light used its anchor to the living world to scan for a nearby inhabited world. Upon finding such a world the Light manifested itself once more into the physical universe and offered the inhabited of the world the chance to become its "Children" - they agreed and the Light lifted the entire planet from normal space/time to its new home in "Paradise". Once in "Paradise" the Light tasked its "Children" with transforming their world into a central hub for the future expansion of the Light's will - transforming them into the angelic beings they resemble today as well as granting them considerable enhancements as a reward for their servitude. After many years "Paradise" was completed and the Light ordered a cease in construction as it quite literally merged itself with the heavily modified planet - once again shedding its former shape to enter its third and final phase: that of a gigantic tree, still glowing with the intensity of a star and bearing "fruit" that were actually miniature crystals infused with its power (which were stored and used in both defenses and weaponry). Choosing The Triad Upon forming the Children Of The Light and merging itself with "Paradise" the Light decided the time had come to create a Triad - three unique individuals that would hold special authority within the new stronghold as well as the Light's future expansion. Thus the Light ultimately picked the Guardian, the Advisor and Pietus to be it's Triad - as could be expected Guardian was the Light's personal guard and Advisor acted as the deity's adviser in turn: Pietus was given the unique role of "court jester" and although many thought of this as a rather unimportant role the Light always believed that the role of "court jester" was in reality one of the greatest. Pietus And The Seeds Of Rebellion The Light would grow to hold Pietus in great regard and became deeply concerned over the corruption that was taking over Pietus - unable (or unwilling) to see that Pietus had always been a deeply disturbed individual the Light would continually try to overlook Pietus' misdeeds or sway its rebellious "child" on a more ordered course. Yet try as it might the Light was unable to change Pietus and ultimately was left with no choice but to order his former "court-jester" to be banished from "Paradise" in order to protect not only itself but the ordered universe (to which it was loyal to a point). War Of The Triad So it was that the Light watched as Pietus fought against Guardian and Advisor for three long weeks, the battle was relentless and lasted both day and night - setting the surrounding area aflame with energy as the three entities battled for the future of their world. Despite the Light's great sadness at the hatred Pietus held for his own kind it did not intervene personally - either unwilling or unable to bring itself into what would become known as the "War Of The Triad". Defeat Of Pietus On the seventh night of the third week the Light finally decided to end the battle as it was that Pietus was still engaged in battle with his siblings - still unable (or unwilling) to enter the battle itself it sent a command to all of its followers to unite against Pietus. Thus Pietus was completely overwhelmed as the entire Host of the Light swept over him, dragging him to the edge of Paradise and hurling him into the Nether, as Pietus flew through the Nether the Sign Of Trust was burned from his skin and he cursed the Light and order itself - the Light heard every curse and still felt great sadness over the event but knew it had no choice. With Pietus defeated the Light once again resumed its goal of spreading its influence across space/time - as a sign of respect for it's fallen "child" the Light did not assign a replacement and thus the Triad remains somewhat broken with only Guardian and Advisor remaining.. the Light refusing to appoint a third. Current Affairs The Light continues to rule over "Paradise" - though it has left much of the actual decisions to Guardian and Advisor, it still continues to create the sacred "fruits" that are utilized in the weapons, armor and defenses of "Paradise" and generally continues to do as it has always done.. Powers/Abilities The Light is a powerful entity of unknown origins that has taken multiple forms and attributes, however it has always retained some of the qualities of a star and is in many ways akin to a sentient celestial-body (though it is of a more abstract nature than most and is not bond by normal laws of physics). Among the least of the Light's known abilities are as follows: *Immortality (the Light is not a being of flesh and blood, thus it can not die in the conventional sense of the word - the Light seemingly opts for periodically changing forms as it evolves: so far the Light has taken the form of a sentient star, a construct not dissimilar to a large snowflake and its current form as a gigantic tree) *Omniscience (the Light is frequently seen as "all-seeing" and "all-knowing" due to its special link with space/time - which allows it to see into all possible time-lines and realities) *Dimensional-Mastery (the Light is linked both with the physical universe and its own realm (known as "Paradise") - granting it mastery over dimensions, which is especially prominent in "Paradise" where it can effortlessly merge itself with an entire planet and monitor events across astronomical distances with little to no difficulty) *'Space/Time Manipulation' (the Light can manipulate space/time outwith its own dimension to the extend that it can quite easily shift an entire planet out of normal space/time and merge it into its own realm - the Light can also grant the ability to travel through time to others via a special mark known as the Sign Of Trust) *Power-Amplification (the Light can greatly amplify the existing abilities of others, including those who have gained powered due to it's "Infusion") *Omnipath (the Light is an "Omnipath" - capable of entering the mind of almost any being and speaking directly to them: the status of "Omnipath" also allows it to have mastery over all telepathic and empathic-related abilities (but not psychokinetic ones) ) *Infusion (the Light can infuse living beings, inanimate objects or portions of space/time with its own power - resulting in the formation of new species (such as the Children Of The Light) or constructs (it's "fruit") ) Light Light Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Pietus